earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Enigma (Alexander Blake)
Alexander Blake is the oldest of three siblings, born to father Noah Blake and mother Mary MacPherran. Growing up, only three things in his life mattered. Family, friends, and loyalty. These things matter to him more than perhaps even his own life. After graduating Highschool, he joined the United States Army at the age of 18, and after a few years found himself in Delta Squad. He continued to serve honorably until joining up as part of Specorps Private Military under the promise of "doing better" than the US Government could ever hope to do. Appearance IN PHOTO. Relationships *Noah Blake (father, unknown) *Mary Blake (nee' MacPherran) (mother, deceased) *Bryan Blake (brother, alive) *Lara Blake (sister, alive) *Eden Ikeru (lover, fellow squadmate, alive) Powers/Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' He has strength beyond that of a peak human, being able to destroy a boulder with a single punch, being able to lift up to 180 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' He has stamina beyond that of a peak human; Alex is able to sustain himself without tiring for a month and a half, but staying up for such a time can cause him to suffer from psychological effects. *'Superhuman Durability:' He has durability beyond that of a peak human, being able to stand his ground against most superhumans with super strength. Alex can survive a small nuke and a fall from the stratosphere, but he would not be able to survive a fall from space unaided. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' He has reflexes beyond that of a peak human; he is able to react to things much, much faster than the average human, being on Spider-Man's level in times of reaction time. Skills *'Expert Combatant:' Alex has received a combination of martial arts and military training in his lifetime, becoming an expert in both areas. *'Marksman:' Throughout his time as a soldier, Alex has developed his marksmanship to the point where his accuracy is nearly perfect under most conditions. *'Strategist/Tactician:' Alex is able to come up with high level strategies on the fly, as well as creating plans as well, though sometimes they won't always work. *'Connect 4:' Don't ask. Alex is a pro at it. Weaknesses Anything that could kill a normal human via internal means like disease or lack of oxygen as examples. Also suspectible to mental attacks. Equipment *M4 Carbine *MP5 (Suppressed) *Desert Eagle *Combat Knife *Gas Mask *Flashbangs *Frag Grenades Personality On duty he's a serious by the books soldier. Of course he has a mind of his own, and a natural amount of curiosity. However, he wouldn't be willing to sacrifice soldiers to feed his own curiosity. Off duty he's pretty light hearted. He's an open book to people he trusts and is willing to help them if they need it, even if it isn't in his best interest. However, most people to him are just acquaintances. Only a handful of people he truly considers friends. History OF THIS BIOGRAPHY ARE CLASSIFIED. Trivia & Quotes TBA © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants